Just A Little Change
by KoveAiden
Summary: Veela fic. Draco comes into his Inheritance. Romance. Drama. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: None **

_**Chapter One**_

Reaching for the mirror he had laid there in advance, he watched as his inheritance his father had told him of since he was little, came to him. His perfect cut of platinum blonde lengthened and, if possible, bleached more, becoming an angelic almost-white. His hair, now tapping his shoulders, covered his ears, which soon poked out of his locks, the ends gracefully pointed. His mercury irises brightened and were soon laced with a beautiful cobalt blue, the lashes framing his eyes darkened and grew out, giving his eyes more of an almond shape. Next was his figure which had always been lithe and petite; his waist dropped a couple inches along with his shoulders, his hips widening the slightest bit. Once he was stable enough to stand from his ungraceful poise on the floor where he had fallen when the change had started, he moved to the full length mirror on the back of his door. '_Not bad. I had expected to grow a few inches but, what the heck? I'm still taller than all the girls except Mil.' _He still thought it would have been nice to come back from winter break taller than Blaise so the teenage Adonis would stop teasing him about his stature. '_Well, I had better go find Father, I'm sure he's awaiting my appearance.' _The transformed blonde thought as the made his way downstairs, wondering what his omniscient father would share with him on his new… condition.

* * *

END CHAPTER 1!

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I've already got the next chapter written, I'll post it if I get reviews from people Besides Lauren and Aleah. ( Mycuz & friend). I'm expecting some flames from this work later on because I'm not putting any warnings on it besides like minor language and if there's some sex, because I want it to be a surprise!

* * *

Ciao, KoveAiden**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. DUH.**

**Warnings: None**

_Hello everyone. This is the second chapter of Just A Little Change. The title is not permanent by the way. Please review so I won't cry. This chapter is as short as the last one but the next will be much longer. The more people who review, the faster #3 will come out. I've decided to tell you this: there will be some slash in future chapters, and if you don't like the pairings please keep reading because there will be many in-story twists and changes. Keep in mind this is un-beta-ed._

**_NOTES:_** Draco is just now turning 17 because he was admitted into Hogwarts at 10, privilege of being a Malfoy. Also, I believe this is going to be pre-HBP and some OOTP. Thank You. Enjoy.

Chapter 2

Things weren't much different as a Veela. His appearance had pleased both his parents; his father slightly disappointed at his height, Mother doting around talking about new clothes to fit his frame and impress his mate. _That _was another thing, his _mate_. As a Veela (Sylfaen, of course, very rare) he had a certain some one out there 'just for him'. His "completion" as his father had put it.

"Every blood Malfoy has received his or her inheritance at the age of seventeen, just as you have. Your main focus for the rest of the year should be to find your mate. You may not find them at Hogwarts, but the Veela usually pick someone the host already knows. One characteristic you must be aware of is the power to seduce. It is the most well-known power of the Veela. While it is useful in alluring most human-like beings and a few creatures, it has no effect on one's mate. You will, by the end of the break, be able to control this ability enough as to not be… hassled, by your peers. Any questions Drac?"

"Yes, Father. Are you a Veela?"

"Yes."

"…Is Mother your mate?"

"No, she is not."

And that was it, no self-respective Malfoy was blunt enough to ask further.

"…Father, what would happen if… hypothetically, I was unable to have a relationship with my mate?"

"Draco, you would be in increasing mental and emotional pain."

"And if my mate should die?"

"You too will expire."

"…"

**END OF CHAPTER 2 **

**A/N: Hope you liked it. PLEASE review! Questions and predictions are welcome! Love Ya! KoveAiden**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N:_** Hellos everyone. Here are some notes before I reply to reviews. #1 I KNOW my first two chapters are tiny. Please zip. They are "feeler" chapters as _Towie_ put it. By the way, don't tell me what to do or I'll poke you in the figurative _eye_! (_SesshoumarusSwordMistress_ had better watch out for her real ones!) I'm ornery and stubborn and so I blow raspberries at you bossy people. Also I have news! I have just fallen in love with the movie _Serenity, _which is from the series _Firefly_. I encourage you to watch it (encourage with a _stick_ that is). Check out my fanfics for it too if you like.

Question for the people: I'm thinking of making a fanfiction website of my own. Do ya'll think I should? Tell me (if) when you review!

**NOW** to answer all my devoted FANS!

Inner-Voice-Who-Lacks-A-Name-Cuz-I-**_AM_**-Sane: Psht! Dream on, Loser!

OKAY! Anyway!

_Towie_: Thank you so much for reviewing the first chapter, it made me feel good because almost no one else did. About the format, the chapter was just too short and any spacing made it choppy. I am also known for too long sentences…I'm working on it.

_Melmel w: _Ummm…. What to say? What to say? Ummm… I like your word "snetences"? Um, also, I wonder if you liked my story…you seemed to have forgotten to mention whether it was good or bad… Yah.

_SesshoumarusSwordMistress_: Yeah. I got nothing to say to you besides, No you can't make predictions, at least not on the 3rd chapter 'cause you've read it. Also, you _think_ you know what's gonna happen; but you really need to learn when I'm leading you on. (PS: that means lying. PSS: Did you know, that "gullible"…)

_k-cat:_ I love predictions. I can't tell you if your right or not… you'll just have to keep reading to find out. Just remember if in doubt, do not pout, for I twist crap a lot. Also, I glomp you for adding my to your author alert list.

_Ranma064_: Okay. Pokes finger at authors note. Also, I guess the reason I centered the second chapter is because it had a lot of dialogue and I was bored with the left aligned text, but LOOK! I aligned this one just for you.

One last thing; **"this author's note is incredibly long!"**

Now, enjoy.

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Draco Malfoy. I don't own the Weasley Twins. I don't own Blaise Zabini. I don't own Theodore Nott. I don't. I don't. I don't. You get the idea.

**_Warning:_** **Beware!** I have previously stated I will not put warnings until later chapters as I do not want to spoil the story. (More on this after the chapter).

Chapter III

**_Boom!_** The Christmas tree exploded with a shower of needles, sprinkling down into hair (mostly red) and catching in bulky holiday sweaters. Crookshanks sped out of the house like a great ginger pincushion, an exasperate Hermione on his trail.

"Fred! George! How many times have I told you not to play around with those destructive, little what-zits in the house!" An irritated Mrs. Weasley shouted from the kitchen.

"A thousand times…" said George.

"…too little." finished Fred, as the pair reconstructed the decorative tree, a smell of fresh, yet slightly singed, pine filling the air. A recently wakened Ron and Harry came down the stairs, rubbing their sleep-filled eyes. They blinked at the twins before by passing the living room in favor for the kitchen, where wonderful smells drifted.

"Morning, boys. Ready for a hearty, Christmas breakfast?" The auburn haired mother asked, turning and spelling the table set for two when the boys nodded.

"What time is it, Mum?" Ron asked, shoveling warm cereal into his mouth.

"Ten A.M." She stated, putting toast on the table. Both boys choked, Harry turning to look at the clock before remembering it useless.

"We decided to let you boys sleep in after the busy day yesterday. Everyone else is up. Seamus got here a little over an hour ago."

"Mum had a terrible time keeping him from going up there and waking you." George said with a smirk, levitating the star onto the tip of the tree. Harry blushed, ducking his head. He took a bite of a fried tomato and asked "Who else is here?"

"Remus, Charlie, Bill, Nymphadora, and Hermione. Alastor and Kingsley will be a little late, and the invitation sent to that mooch of a man Mundungus must have been…_misplaced_ by Pig. I invited Severus, but he politely refused, poor thing, always was antisocial, but especially after-" She was cut off as the front door opened and a smiling Seamus Finnigan came into the room, heading towards the raven-haired teen.

"Harry!" Seamus piped, linking their hands and giving him a quick peck on the lips. "It's great to see you."

"You too." Harry managed, fully conscious of the eyes on them.

Every one had been very shocked but accepting when Harry had told them he was gay. The support had surprised Harry, who was ready to be shunned. Hermione's response being along: "Oh. That's wonderful Harry. I'll see you later as she rushed off, Harry suspected, to the library to get a book on it. God, Hermione was such a worm! Then there was Mrs. Weasley: "I always knew that Cho girl wasn't for you. Mother's instinct and all." Fred and George had been a sneaky "That's great Har, you can help us out with some new WWW inventions."; tagged with a pair of sly grins, Harry had turned an interesting scarlet, leaving the twins chuckling and slapping him on the back. Ron had had the most difficulty understanding. The first few weeks had consisted of questions like "So, you don't like birds?" _A/N:Slang for 'girls'._ repeated many times over.

Seamus turned when the door opened, keeping one of their hands clasped, as Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, Remus Lupin and the rest of the remaining Weasley family, filed in; their cheeks chill kissed and eyes bright. Among the group was Ginny, whose eyes went straight to the pair's conjoined hands before darting away. Ginny had taken the news as can be expected; her juvenile crush still fool-heartedly in place. He had to hand it to her; she never gave up, no matter what obstacles lay in her path.

Over the year Harry had seen more and more of the Order and had become quite close to all of them, especially Kingsley. The Auror was almost a father figure for him, now that Sirius was gone. Remus had lost that role, himself seeming as lost as Harry. Tonks and Harry had talked a lot during the summer, and, for a while, he had thought he had feelings for her, but when he thought of actually dating her he realized that she was like his sister; like Ginny.

"Well! Now that everyone is here and awake, we can start with the presents." There were cheers from the teens as they all gathered around the tree, eyeing the wrapped packages adorning its trunk. Harry had always disliked the gift-giving part, he was nervous that his friends and 'family' would dislike his gifts. This year he also had Seamus to buy for and had stressed about it for weeks before finding what he _hoped _was the perfect gift. During his musing everyone had moved, and were waiting for him to join them.

"Earth to Harry." Seamus mocked, scooting over as Harry came and sat.

"Alright everyone, dig in!" Mr. Weasley announced, and they did. Seamus handed him a small packet wrapped in red paper covered in tiny copper stars.

"From me." He said with a smile. Opening the box, after he had neatly taken off the paper, which involved a tease from Seamus "Saving trees, Harry?"; he found a golden snitch. Carefully taking it out, he read the small inscription in between the wings; "HP+SF" framed by a heart. Harry's eyes traveled up to look at his boyfriend, whose cheeks were now an endearing pink. Harry gave a reassuring grin and Seamus leaned in closer, pointing at the engraved message.

"If you press on it, like this," he said, demonstrating. As his finger rubbed across the words, a miniscule hologram popped out. It was a photograph of him and Seamus in Hogsmeade right before the break. The tiny couple smiled back, Mini-Seamus hanging on Harry's neck and waving; Harry just winking and watching his boyfriend's antics, one arm around Seamus' waist, the other in his pocket.

"It's a real snitch too." The Irish boy said, his finger leaving the object, making the image blink out.

"Thanks, it's great." Harry voiced, leaning in the short distance to give Seamus a sweet kiss. Sitting back, Harry could see Seamus was beaming, truly happy that he'd liked the gift.

"You should have seen him, Har." George said, both twins taking in the whole seen.

"Yeah, he nearly had a break down in the middle of our shop." Fred put in.

"Came to us for help; we nearly died laughing."

"You should have been there." Fred finished, smirks now adorning their identical faces.

"Shut up!" Seamus snapped, embarrassed. "You try getting a gift for your boyfriend! It's bloody hard!" he finished, laying his head on Harry's shoulder, one had on the other teen's chest in a possessive manner.

"But I do it every year." George said, his arms wrapping around Fred's waist, whose own were now draping his neck. There was a moment of silence between the two pairs before the twins burst out laughing.

"We totally had you two going!" Fred chuckled once his breathing was under control. Seamus and Harry both let out mental sighs, smiles coming to their faces with the realization that they'd been duped.

"Well, here's your gift." Harry said with a hand movement that accio-ed an unmistakably shaped gift. It was wrapped in plain green paper. By now everyone was watching, though most from the side of their eyes. Seamus grasped the floating object from the air and, with a playful smirk to Harry, ripped the paper off with one jerk. Looking down at the item Seamus thought he might pass out as he read the words carved into the worn handle of the Firebolt.

_Aidan Lynch_

_1994_

_Ireland_

"Oh. My. God!" Seamus squealed before pulling Harry into the tightest hug he'd ever received (including the ones from Hermione and Mrs. Weasley after his multiple near death experiences). "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" The sandy blonde whispered into his ear before pulling back and firmly pressing his lips to Harry's. "When di—How did you..." Seamus stuttered still eyes still glued to the broom. Finally he just closed his mouth and looked expectantly at Harry.

"He retired this broom after the four-hundred-twenty-second Quidditch World Cup final, getting a new prototype. They had it in a museum." Harry said acting as though this were completely normal and required no more explaining.

"How did you get it from the museum?" Ron asked, his eyes not leaving the gift.

"Bought it," replied Harry, "what else?"

"You mean you just walked in and told them you wanted it?" Fred asked.

"Yeah." There was a moment of unbelieving quiet as they all stared at the teen. "Harry Potter, remember?" He said, pushing his bangs from his forehead in ungracefully. At this everyone understood; some emitting a small "Oh.". The day went on pleasantly; his gifts being greatly appreciated, (an out of print documentary for Hermione, which she started reading immediately, a 'secret' present for Ron that he had given the night before and which he thought Mrs. Weasley would greatly disapprove of , another investment into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes for the twins, among others.) Seamus gave him random kisses and hugs throughout the evening in an almost continuous stream and a dinner of chicken casserole, green beans, mashed potatoes, yams, iced tea and a steaming apple crumb cake for dessert.

Shortly after the meal Oliver Wood showed up to visit and was invited to stay. Oliver had grown even taller since the last time Harry had seen him and towered over the rest of the room with Bill. Harry greatly admired his previous captain's spirit but could tell that the older boy had matured. Though not much, he decided, as Oliver and Charlie broke out in a heated debate on which broom was most trust worthy for a keeper, Charlie having to look up but still holding his own.

All in all it had probably been the best Christmas he had ever had. After everyone had settled down they all sat around the den, watching the fire in the hearth, talking quietly and sipping hot chocolate. The room was a wonderful relief to the frigid weather outside and was having the effect of a sleeping pill on quite a few. Mrs. Weasley, having cooked all the day before and most of this morning, was dozing, her head resting on Arthur's shoulder. Hermione's eyelids kept drooping and Remus, the dark circles under his eyes evidence to the fact that he was terribly worn out, had drifted off, his mug of hot chocolate (as he preferred it to the holiday rum the rest of the adults were drinking) slipping from his fingers until Kingsley caught it.

Merry Christmas.

A/N: I've had this chapter written for months but I was/am lazy. Sorry. I hope you liked it. And please don't report me for doing my reviews in the story; I had that part written before the new rule came out. I promise I won't do it next time. Cross my heart and hope to die.

Ciao, KoveAiden.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**__: Anyone know some foreign languages? I want to say "I don't own, so eff off" in like Ugoslavian, but I only know French and only the very basics…. Hmmm, I'll work on it. _(My 2 favorite phrases: Je n'aime pas tu, and Je n'aime pas les oeufs verts et du jambon. On the second one I'm totally not sure about the 'les' and 'du' but whatev.)

**Warning: **_Umm, let's see, slash, bad writing, waiting like 2 years to pick this up again…. Take your pick. I'm waiting for the tomatoes but careful, I bruise easy._

**A/N:** WARI WARI!!! Really, I'm repentant, it's been sooooo long since I last wrote, I just don't like anything I write lately, but here it is. Also, I'm thinking about giving the chapters names, and I kinda like the idea of having a song title for each one. I don't particularly want the _titles_ to have to do with the chapter but the _lyrics_, think ya'll can help out?? Thanks. Now, on with the show!

* * *

**Chapter Four**_(Hopefully soon to be something witty)_

* * *

In the library a young man sat in an old, antique chair reading a dusty tome, totally engrossed. It was one day before the end of holiday break and Draco was simply passing the time until his return trip. He was comfortable with his altered body now, the fortnight at home helping him cope with the quirks. His parents had practiced with him on controlling the effects of his veela-ism, and while he was still irresistibly gorgeous, if he did say so himself, he would not be… jumped.

This had been a particularly troublesome predicament, his draw to men, as the gardener, Carmelo a bronzed Latino man in his early twenties, had been lured in when Draco's parents were out. It had been passionate and thrilling, the man calling him _aciano_ reverently in native accent, but afterwards the teen had had a terrible time getting him to leave again once he was finished with him. Really, didn't the bloke know his parents would most certainly 'dismiss' him if they found him with their only child? Dismiss with his father's cane, that is. This had been Draco's first venture into the lower classes. He couldn't wait till this summer. The man was most definitely not his mate, but he was in no hurry, might as well have fun while he could.

He was already packed and was awaiting the next morning when he would see his friends again. Going back to his novel, he soon fell asleep, not waking until the dinner bell was chimed by a house elf. He went up to his room to tidy up before heading to the dining room. The food was exceptional as always, the house elves going all out for his last night home. All of his favorites were present, splayed along the table in tribute to his coming months with only the great hall for comfort (as Telly and Dodger saw it). He had found, that along with the physical changes, his appetite had also, leaving him rarely hungry and even then unable to eat more that half of his usual intake. It was going to give Mother an ulcer. Through out the whole holiday she had presented him with snacks at the oddest hours, piled extra helping on his plate while he was distracted by conversation with Father. Lucius Malfoy, of course, was not so disturbed, and continuously had to explain to his wife that she was being silly and that their son simply didn't need as much energy for his body to work naturally as it had before.

XxXxXxX

The next morning found Draco curled up like a cat underneath the thick mounds of silk sheets, blankets and comforter; Narcissa just coming in to wake him.

"Drakey, wake up, sweet." The blonde woman cooed, lightly shaking her son.

"Ngghh.Tired. Don't call me Drakey…" He replied, eyes remaining shut with angelic obstinacy; really, this veela thing might be useful.

"Back to school today." She baited, knowing this would catch his attention. It's not that he didn't like being home, but he was a Malfoy and thus a social creature. Waking, Draco sat up slowly, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. Yawning and stretching, feline-like, he smiled at his mother. "And the prince has awoken." She teased, getting up from his bed. "Breakfast will be set in an hour." With that she left him to get ready. Having already set out clothes last night, he went straight to the shower, spending half of his hour there, before drying off and putting on his outfit. It was a carefully selected combination of new purchases, aiming for maximum effect. Long, fashionably tight, black dress slacks, along with an appealing fountainbleu button down that clung in all the right places. The top two buttons were left undone, showing off a snake of white going suspended on a delicate chain. They had gotten his hair cut sleek and sexy, right at chin level. He draped his tasteful leather duster that, once donned, would drape to just below his derriere, across one arm and headed down to breakfast.

XxXxXxX

Upon reaching the bottom of the grand staircase, his mother practically pounced on him. "Draco, you look wonderful!" She almost cried, fluttering around him as she tried to hug him without ruffling his immaculate appearance. His father, who sat at the table, raised an elegant eyebrow at his wife's antics. Draco grinned back, both of them used to Narcissa's adoration of her 'baby'. Finally drawing back, Narcissa guided Draco to the dining table.

There was an impressive spread in front of him: poached eggs, fruit, and English muffins. Draco vied away from the sight of bacon across the table in front of Father. Ever since the change he'd hated most meats, the smell made him sick. He was grateful that the house elves had placed the saucer of breakfast meats as far away as possible. How considerate. There was sausage and kipper too. Fish Draco could stand, as it was lighter and didn't upset his fussy appetite. This pleased Draco, for while sausage and bacon were both equally plebian as not, fish for breakfast was a delicacy of the comfortable. Not today though. Instead he picked out a cluster of green grapes, a handful of strawberries and a single poached egg, before turning to meet his mother's apprehensive gaze.

"_Mother_, I'm fine. I'm just not that hungry." This had become a daily situation.

"Draco, are you _sure_? Couldn't you get just a little more? For me?" Draco was about to argue that he didn't think he could keep down anything more, when his father sighed. All attention went to the Malfoy patriarch.

"'Cissa. We've been over this. The boy's changed. But Draco," he said turning to his son, "you should eat as much as you can, your departure may be taxing. It is very possible, and rather likely that you'll feel the pull of your mate on the Express and resisting the call will drain your energy. And we _**do **_expect you to resist." Here his tone got tight and his eyes narrowed as though imagining something wholly unpleasant. Like mud soup. Or flamingos. Draco was snapped out of his musings as Lucius resumed. "While of course you are to get to know your Intended, under _**no**_ circumstances are you to do anything more… intimate. Though the veela will want to proceed immediately, you are to act becoming of a Malfoy. No son of mine will be taken advantage of by some ruffian—" Here he was cut off on what had become a rant by a "hem" from Mother. "Right, eat well then."

Meekly placing a muffin on his plate, he seemed to placate both of his parents: his father giving a satisfied nod, more to himself than anyone, and his mother beaming at him before beginning to eat. Having won previously, Narcissa waited only a few minutes to start on her next issue. Dabbing at the sides of her mouth with the linen napkin, she started, "Drakey, are you sure you don't want us to come along to the station with you?" Sighing Draco braced himself before responding.

"I'm sure, Mother, and please don't call me that." Smiling sweetly he watched as she pouted, thinking up her next lines. Amazingly, Draco had been able to convince his parents to let him travel to platform 9 ¾ 'unaccompanied'. Both of the Malfoy parents were extremely protective of their only son, but Lucius understood Draco's want to appear independent and a well placed comment of "You don't trust me." made his mother naught but putty in his well manicured hand.

"But Drakey—"

"'Cissa, let the boy have some leash, he's come of age. Surely he's old enough to ride in a carriage by himself, as you have ruled out apparition." Lucius interrupted, finishing off his bacon. His mother still sputtering about the "leash" remark, he threw the older man a grateful look. Popping the last grape in his mouth, he wiped his lips of imagined crumbs and gracefully stood from the table.

"May I be excused? I need to finish packing." Not waiting for the perfunctory "of course"'s, he started towards the stairs.

Closing the door behind him, he got down on his knees, and pulled a black box from under the bed. Tapping two fingers to the top of the metal container, he whispered a few words, and waited as the lid slid open. This box held all his most precious belongings; checking that everything was in place, he closed the lid, tapped it twice, and picked it up. Setting it carefully (even though it had unbreakable charms on it) into his sling-style book bag, he headed downstairs.

Walking out into the front lawns, he found his parents waiting by the drive, inspecting the majestic black wood carriage, checking the wards and protection spells for the umpteenth time. Draco pretended oblivious of their concern, and turned to examine the horses in the harnesses. They were fine pure-bred furies, of the Malfoy's own herd. His Gawain was not in the harnesses today, and Draco wished he could have gone and seen his stallion once more before he left. The steed had recently had his eye on Rocinante and so spent more time chasing the mare and less with Draco.

Turning back to his parents who were now satisfied with the spellwork, he went to them. Going up on tippy-toes, he pecked a kiss on his father's cheek before returning to normal stature to do the same on his mother. He waited good-naturedly while his mother hugged him close, ready to be off.

"Have a safe trip, honey." She said gazing at him wistfully, still hopeful of a change of heart.

"I will." He replied assuredly, "Goodbye, Mother, Father." With that he stepped into the compartment, sitting back and waving out the window as the driver closed the door.

Relaxing into the leather seat as they pulled off onto the drive, he crossed his legs and got comfortable for the ride.

Back at the Manor, Lucius had placed a comforting arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Really, 'Cissa. Must you always carry on so? He's coming back."

"I know," she sighed, snuggling into his chest, "But I miss him already."

XxXxXxX

Contrary to popular belief, Lucius Malfoy loved his family. He would do anything for them.

When a great and powerful dark lord threatened the safety of the wizarding world, killing all who opposed, the first thing he did was insure their utmost protection, by joining the ranks and becoming the right hand man. He killed ally and foe and innocent to keep them alive and they knew it.

It was something understood only by a death eater and family in the same position; which was, surprisingly quite a few. The expression was 'blood is thicker than water'; then said transparent liquid was exactly what was spilling from the ignorant muggle or self-righteous do-gooder as Lucius sent a curse slicing into him. It was for his family.

Draco, his son, his child, his heir, and the most important person in his life. Anything the youth wanted, he got. Anything Lucius could give, he did; and yet somehow, the boy was not spoiled. Stubborn, and lethal with comments and smirks, but nothing less would be tolerated of any self-respecting Malfoy.

He cared deeply for his wife, but as a constant companion, his confidante. He would give anything and everything for these two, his job, money, freedom. Life.

There was only one other being this valuable to him; one person he was willing to sacrifice so much for, but could not, was not permitted. His mate.

XxXxXxX

"Come, 'Cissa." He said, leading her into the Manor.

"Lucius-dear, do you think it would be okay if I sent the young Zabini a message; have him make sure Draco's fine?"

"No." He said gentle, yet firm. "That would not be a good idea."

"Well," She sighed, "I'm going to owl Severus to tell him about Drake's new look. I should fire Bella and Alecto too." She said, pleased to have some news to spread; she did love to brag about their son. Lucius watched as she made her way to the hearth, already forgotten was the owl she meant to send the gloomy Hogwarts professor. As it was, he took it upon himself to write the letter.

Really, he was surprised the man hadn't visited for Draco's birthday. It was unusual for him to not come over sometime during the holidays, but then this whole break had been unusual. Not only had 'Cissa had to cancel their annual New Years gathering ("The rich don't have _parties_, dear. They have socials.") but Draco also hadn't had a birthday get-together at all, both due to his son's inheritance.

Instead of a party, Lucius and Narcissa had taken him shopping, for clothes mostly (how a boy could be _so _interested in attire, he did not know), as an Inheritance gift. They had spent many galleons in a quarter of as many hours on upscale brand-name articles; designer only, of course.

One particularly memorable moments was, as Narcissa was paying for the latest haul, Draco had ducked into _Fer Baiser_, a (relatively hygienic) tattoo and piercing parlor, to come out with a tongue stud. 'Cissa had nearly had an aneurism, babbling on about Draco's poor, beautiful tongue. Eventually Draco pointed out that he could have come out with something worse, and convinced her to let him keep it. Lucius had not approved but had not carried on as such. That is, he waited until later to demand just _WHO_ he was planning on showing his tongue.

Picking up a quill and summoning a length of parchment, he began to write.

_Dear Sev,_

_As you are probably aware, Draco's seventeenth birthday has come to pass, and he has come into his Inheritance. His appearance has changed some (though not dramatically), and I wish to ask of you to keep an eye on him and aid him should he get into any trouble._

_Hoping the new year sees you well,_

_Sincerely,_

_**Lucius Domitius**__** Malfoy.**_

With that he folded, then addressed the letter and left to the owlery to search for a suitable carrier. They had already sent Quetzalcoatl, Draco's eagle owl, to the school. 'The boy is very fond of his pets', Lucius thought fondly, securing the letter to a non-descript (and rather un-Malfoy) brown barn owl and watching it fly away.

0Oo0Oo0Oo0

* * *

**A/N**: _Alright guys, my fingers hurt. That was a really llooonnnggg chap. Well, I hope you like it. Um. I kinda wonder if anyone is still reading this fic/interested. Tell me if you want me to continue. Ciao. KoveAiden_


End file.
